Spendrugle
Spendrugle was a small town with a population of about two hundred people in West Elingarth's Forgotten Holding.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 1 and 2 It was built on the headland of a jutting spur of land surrounded by crashing ocean waves on three sides. To the north was a treeless blight that extended for six days' travel before reaching another ocean. The ferocious wind coming off the sea was bitterly cold and bracing earning the area the appellation "the Headland of Howling Winds".The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 1 and 5 The town stank of fish in the summer and of people eating fish in the winter.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 2 Residents spoke Low Elin, a seatrader tongue and sailor's cant, and used coins made of tin.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 Spendrugle had a history of tyrannical rulers who terrorized the population from Wurms Keep, which lay on the Wurm Road about a third of a league south of the town where the river Blear met the water.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 5 and 45 The current ruler was the mad sorcerer Lord Fangatooth Claw the Render, who had deposed his brother Warmet Humble. Earlier in its history, the town was ruled by Witch Hurl until her disappearance.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 The keep itself was many generations old, with massive walls, a gatehouse, and a tower that swayed in the wind.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 1 and 12 The current owner kept the outer wall decorated with the corpses of strangers.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 12 It was not revealed whether the keep's name came from the Lord Wurms who used to rule there or whether he took his name from the keep.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 The current lord made a practice of arresting and condemning any stranger who entered town.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 His rule was maintained by Constable Hordilo Stinq and three immense iron golems, which patrolled the town and guarded the keep.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 4 Below the town was a beach ringed by high ragged cliffs.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 Offshore lay a deadly reef known on charts as "Gravewater" and called "Sunrise Surprise" by locals. It was a Wrecker's Coast as townspeople took advantage of ships that fell prey to the reef, scavenging goods and materials and making sure their owners did not survive to reclaim them. On a cliff promontory on the other side of the bay from the keep were the remains of a temple that had partially collapsed into the sea a century earlier. Dedicated to a god or goddess long since forgotten, the tiled floor depicted a demonic creature with a mouthful of cherubs.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 24 Notable Residents * Lord Fangatooth Claw * Coingood - scribe to Lord Fangatooth * Feloovil Generous - innkeeper and owner of the King's Heel * Hordilo Stinq - constable * Spilgit Purrble - factor and tax collector * Warmet Humble - former ruler, now prisoner * Whuffine Gaggs - comber Notable Landmarks * Blecker's Livery * Kelp CartersThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 4 and 21 * The King's Heel - inn, tavern, and brothel * Wurms KeepThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 12 Streets * High StreetThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 18 * Wurm RoadThe Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 8 In The Wurms of Blearmouth The necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach were shipwrecked at Spendrugle along with their manservant, Emancipor Reese.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 They soon ran afoul of constable Hordilo Stinq when Broach destroyed one of the town's golems.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 6 Stinq escorted them to Lord Fangatooth who promptly tried to murder them with a poisoned meal.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 Bauchelain took his revenge on Fangatooth by preparing a desert containing the bound form of a demon.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 After Fangatooth's death, Bauchelain reinstated Warmet Humble as the town's ruler.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 44 Notes and references Category:Towns Category:Genabackis